Insect Matriarch
The Insect Matriarch is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2 found in Cloisters 85 to 99 of Via Infinito and the Fiend Arena. Insect Matriarchs appear as green large six-legged creatures with flames on their leg joints, long antennae, and large eyes. Stats Battle Insect Matriarch is a rather powerful enemy, as she has high stats and access to powerful abilities. In normal form, she can cast Thundaga, Firaga, Slow, and Sleep; she is also immune to Fire and Lightning. She is even more dangerous when Oversouled, as her physical attack is more than enough to kill any under-leveled character and she can absorb Fire and Lightning. In addition, she can cast Demi once her HP runs low and even focus her attacks on either Yuna, Rikku, or Paine. Despite her high stats, she is vulnerable to several status ailments, especially Death and Petrification. If Confused, she will deal double damage with her physical attack, but only in normal form. Insect Matriarchs are either encountered alone or with other enemies, usually encountered in tandem with an Elder Drake. Strategy It is best to deal with Insect Matriarch by using attacks such as Black Sky, Meteor (from a captured fiend), or Stone Breath to take her out quickly, and it is highly advised to set up Protect at the start of the battle. An easy way to win is to use Paine's Arsenic Knife. Insect Matriarch is not immune to Arsenic Knife's instant death effect, and it kills her in one shot. For Oversoul, it is advised to set up Shell or have Tetra Eater for when she uses Thundaga and Firaga. It is useful to carry several Mega-Potions and X-Potions to recover from her powerful attacks. Another easy way to win the battle is to employ a captured fiend that knows either Deathtouch (learned naturally by Tonberry and Hexapod) or Stonetouch (learned naturally by Anole and Chac), as well as First Strike. They will likely strike the Insect Matriarch with a physical attack and defeat her instantly. Creature Creator Insect Matriarch can be recruited into the party with a Trap pod M in Bevelle in Chapter 5 after discovering Via Infinito. She comes with Attack, Thundaga, Health Preserver, Sense Preserver, and Life Preserver already learned, and can naturally learn Flare after being hit by a powerful attack and surviving it. She can also naturally learn Shin-Zantetsu, which is otherwise available only through the Samurai's Honor Garment Grid (also grants a Turbo Bushido effect) or the consumption of a Bloodlust accessory. After accumulating a total of 870,122 EXP, the Insect Matriarch reaches Level 99, tied with the King VERMIN! and Critical Bug for the fastest-growing M-sized creatures in terms of EXP growth. Fiend Arena The Insect Matriarch appears in the Abyss Crawler team, which can be found in the Farplane Cup. Fiend Tale In the Fiend Tale endings, a notable Insect Matriarch became a fiend out of disillusionment for humans and societies' rules. However, she learns the hard way that fiends also have their own rules like humans. AI script Normal Basic Pattern: 1/2 chance - Normal Attack 1 1/8 chance - Sleep 1/8 chance - Firaga on all characters 1/8 chance - Thundaga on all characters 1/16 chance - Firaga 1/16 chance - Thundaga Status Effect Pattern: if a character is asleep, 1/4 chance - Slow on that character Oversoul (1) Eyeing X on character with highest remaining HP (if target is a support unit of a Special Dressphere, name of attack will not appear); (2) 1/3 chance - Action 1, 1/3 chance - Action 1, 1/12 chance - Action 2, 1/12 chance - Action 2, 1/12 chance - Action 3, 1/12 chance - Action 3; (3a) first Action 1 Action 1; (4a) back to step (1); (3b) second Action 1 Action 1; (4b) Action 1; (5b) Action 1; (6b) back to step (1); (3c) first Action 2 Action 2; (4c) back to step (1); (3d) second Action 2 Action 2; (4d) Action 2; (5d) Action 2; (6d) back to step (1); (3e) first Action 3 Action 3; (4e) back to step (1); (3f) second Action 3 Action 3; (4f) Action 3; (5f) Action 3; (6f) back to step (1) Action 1, Action 2, Action 3: Does the target have HP remaining? Yes - Action 1: Normal Attack on target (if target escapes, Normal Attack on any character) Action 2: Firaga on target (if target escapes, Firaga on any character) Action 3: Thundaga on target (if target escapes, Thundaga on any character) Remaining HP Pattern: If (has less than 2,562 HP remaining) Use Demi (can only use once) Related enemies * Creeper * Critical Bug * Hexapod * Hug Bug * King VERMIN! Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission * Creeper * Hexapod * Hug Bug * King VERMIN! Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2